


A Bard's Kiss

by BisexualFaerie



Series: The Witcher and his Bard [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Unprotected Sex, please wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: This is going to take a slight divergence to episode 4 of the Netflix Series! Reader is at the betrothal ball Queen Calanthe is throwing and runs into the Bard and his body guard. It turns out, the bard has slept with reader’s mother before. And their father is not happy about it. Though reader could care less, as they’ve become interested in learning more about this chaotic man.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: The Witcher and his Bard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758622
Kudos: 10





	A Bard's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I literally fell in love with the bard as soon as I saw him singing about abortion. And I knew. I just fucking knew he was gonna be my number one fave.

“Oh Fishmonger~! Oh Fishmonger~! Come quell your daughter’s hunger!”

You look up, tilting your head and watching the bard dancing around the room, strumming his lute with careful fingers. And with a chuckle you clap along with the band and the audience. His legs are lithe, long, but your hands are paying more attention to the way he seems to be having the time of his life. He’s laughing and winking and showing off his teeth as he pranced around the ball room.

When he finishes his song he grins at the crowd and winks at a few of the guest, but he freezes when he notices you and he grins broadly. Giving a final wink and then walking back over to the band. He hums when he raises his hands and conducts them into a jaunty tune that makes the crowd cheer and start dancing. Everyone’s grabbing partners and moving through the room.

Though you find solace at the corner where the Witcher seems to have also been hiding. You stand away from him, leaning your back against the wall as you watch the party, but you seem to gravitate towards the Witcher and attempt to make conversation.

“So uh.. why are you here?” You ask softly, looking up and noticing the way he’s staring out at the dance floor.

“I’m here as the bard’s guard for the night.” He mutters, tilting his head slightly and glaring over at the bard who is dancing and making merry.

“Why are yo-“ And you jump back as the Witcher quickly walks away, going over to the bard. You raise a brow and notice your father is accosting him. You walk over, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Uh, what’s going on?” You ask and then tilt your head as you turn to look at your father who’s face is twisted in anger. An emotion you know well. “This pimply assed, rat faced, bastard seduced your mother!”

You choke on the wine you’re currently sipping on and spit it out, clutching at your chest as you start laughing. Geralt raises a brow at you and then turns to look the older man who’s cornering Jaskier. “Apologies sir, you might have the wrong bard. You see, he was kicked in the balls by a bull as a child. He’s basically a eunuch.”

Jaskier is nodding enthusiastically at first until that second bit comes up and his head snaps in Geralt’s direction, looking like he’s been betrayed in the worst way humanly possible. You’re wheezing by the monster hunter’s side, hands on your knees as you struggled to regain your breath.

Your father looks over at Jaskier with an apologetic wince and he squeezes his shoulder lightly. “I apologize for bringing up bad memories.” He whispers and then turns away with a shake of his head, walking back into the party.

You on the other hand are still laughing, cheeks wet from tears and hands trembling as you look up at the two of them. They’re both staring, at you, one face is slightly amused and the other is staring at you in awe. You rise to your full height and chuckle softly, wiping your face slightly.

“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that.” You laugh and look at the bard and the Witcher.

“Geralt. Geralt of Rivia, and this idiot is Jaskier.” Geralt jerks his head over at the bard who seems frozen in place. You smile and tell them your name, rubbing your lips of the dripping wine and you laugh again. “It looks like the band wants you again, Jaskier.” You call and watch as he blinks quickly and nods, hastily making his retreat.

You furrow your brows and look up at him, “Uh, what was that about?” You ask and watch as Geralt shrugs. “Which one Is your mother?” He asks, looking around the ball and you point her out, wearing a yellow dress and on the dance floor, looking like she’s trying to catch the bard’s attention. Geralt nods slightly, “I see.”

You raise a brow at him, crossing your arms over your chest and snort. “See what?” “He did sleep with your mother. I’m sorry to say. I was at that party as well.” You laugh, rolling your eyes. “Well, that doesn’t surprise me too much.”

Geralt shrugs, watching as the bard dances around, singing a romance ballad as he closed his eyes. Your eyes widen in surprise as you watch him. His voice is melodic, almost hypnotic, and you smile when he starts to get closer. The Witcher on the other hand rolls his eyes, arms crossed as he watched him slightly. “If only he could keep it in his pants.”

Jaskier grins and opens his eyes, meeting yours from across the room as he sang. Though the longer he stared at you, the more it seemed like he was singing to you. You bite your lip and look away, reaching for another glass of wine as one of the servants walked by with a platter. You swallow the glass down and take a breath, noticing the Witcher is staring at you. And you pout slightly, “Hey, don’t judge me.” You mutter and turn away, cheeks reddening as the alcohol runs through your system.

You look up at the Witcher who shakes his head and sighs to himself. “You can’t keep it in your pants either, can you?” He asks, eyes narrowing. “Well, just ask him to take you to the room he found.”

Jaskier is back by Geralt’s side, grinning at him and nudging him lightly, “So~? What have the two of you been up to since I’ve been gone?” He asks curiously, grinning and humming as he crossed his ankles slightly, hands on his hips. “Talking about you having no balls.” You chirp and smile proudly when Geralt snorts softly.

The bard on the other hand, gasps in mock shock and clutches at the figurative pearls around his neck. “Oh how could you ruin my reputation!” He laments and covers his face dramatically with one hand, before he turns to look at you and smiles widely. “Why don’t I prove it to you~?” He grins, meeting your eyes and watching as you flush dark pink.

“Is that so? I’d like to see that.” You tease and grin when he flushes slightly and then regains his composure.

“Let’s go then~!” He grins and takes your hand, leading you carefully away from the mess of the party. Grinning slightly at you as you blush and follow after him. Jaskier is careful not to be seen by anyone, especially not your father.

You walk into the room, looking around and noticing the bed is absolutely massive and covered in fluffy pillows and a giant duvet that looks soft to the touch. He looks around and grins, kicking off his shoes and placing his lute gently in a free chair by the door. He hums, making sure to lock the door and he turns to look at you, his breath lightly catching in his throat as you look around the room in awe.

You turn to look at him, smiling slightly and tilting your head slightly, you raise a brow curiously, noticing him frozen in place and you walk over, brows furrowing lightly.

You reach up, taking his face lightly in your hand as you meet his eyes. “Hey, are you alright?” You ask softly, watching when he finally snaps out of it and his eyes widen slightly, before he grins slightly and nods his head. “Yeah! I’m fine!” He laughs and shakes his head to clear his thoughts, before he grins broadly and wraps his arms around your waist, backing you up against the bed and lightly tossing you onto it.

You gasp in surprise, looking up at him as you land in the soft sheets and you grin slightly, raising a brow at the bard, he’s oddly strong now that you think about it. Considering he’s carrying an instrument at all times, and he’d have to know how to take care of himself if he was traveling with the Butcher of Blaviken.

You sits back against the pillow mountain and watch him curiously, biting your lip as you lick your lips and pull off your clothes slowly. Sitting back as you bite your lip and rub at your sex slowly, meeting his bright blue eyes.

As soon as he sees your hand disappear between your thighs he jumps into action. Quickly divesting himself off his own clothes and practically pouncing on top of you. You shriek with laughter when he runs his hands up your sides and he kisses at your neck. There’s something fun about being with the bard, something crazy and chaotic, that you know you won’t get enough of in this short life.

Jaskier grins at your laughter and he tilts his head, before he leans up and kisses at your neck and down your shoulder, leaving small marks in his wake as he wraps his arms around your waist. His teeth dragging up and down your shoulder as he pulls back slowly. Watching new bruises bloom in your skin and he grins broadly, licking his lips as he leans forward and purrs in delight. You tangle your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and mewling in delight.

He grins when you drag him into your space, pulling him closer and grabbing at his shoulders desperately. He leans down, pressing his lips to yours and a fire lights in your veins, every breath you take is sharp and your heart is practically pounding out of your chest. And he seems to know, because he places a hand over your heart, watching as you take a sharp breath. Eyes widening slightly as you bite your lip and tremble beneath him. “Jaskier-“

You breathe out, clutching his shoulders for purchase when he tugs and pinches at your nipples lightly. “Jaskier please.” You whisper and moan when he switches nipples. Tangling a hand in his hair, you whimper and wrap your legs around his waist. He groans in delight at the delicate friction on his cock and he bucks his hips forward. “Shit.” He mutters before he pulls back, panting and watching you. He slips two fingers into your mouth and tilts his head, biting his lip and shuddering.

“Get these nice and wet for me, love.”

You suck at his fingers, looking up at him and holding his wrist tight in your hand, dragging your tongue over his digits as you meet his eyes and nip lightly at his finger tips when he removes his fingers.

You pant, chest heaving as you collapse back against the mountain of pillows, glancing up at him before you moan in surprise when he pushes his finger carefully into your hole.

You tilt your head back, bucking your hips and whining softly in delight as you pant and bite your lip slightly. You grasp at the sheets desperately, biting your lip slightly as you buck your hips upwards. He grins and those fingers he had used on his lute are not playing you perfectly, curling and thrusting in just the right way, making you melt beneath his touch.

Jaskier grins at you, his teeth wearing lightly at your thighs and his lips close around your sex as he groans softly. You gasp in surprise, your thighs closing around his face as you clutch at his hair. Your back is curved in an arc, your toes are curled and there’s an orgasm building in your stomach, trembling as you clench your teeth and gasp for air. With one well timed curl and thrust of his fingers he has you coming undone at the seams.

You cry and sob and gasp until you push at him and squirm away slightly. He pulls his fingers away and licks them clean, chuckling as he kisses your shoulder and neck. “Sorry love.” He murmurs and rubs soothing circles into your hips.

Before he can react you have him pinned on his back, straddling his waist and grabbing his wrists to pin him to the bed. Jaskier’s eyes widen in shock as he looks up at you, chest heaving as he bucks his hips slightly.

“Oh love, don’t be so cruel~!” He whines and pants, grinning at you with flushed cheeks. And it’s at that moment that you realize he’s complete putty in your hands. You sit up and scoot down, sitting on his thighs and wrapping your fingers around his cock. He groans and his hands reach up to grasp at your hips. You watch as his eyes become lidded and his chest heaves slowly.

You grin slightly, pumping your hand up and down over his length, your thumb rubbing the head lightly as you twist your wrist at the base of his cock. And he gasps in surprise, back arching and hips bucking upwards for more friction.

You kiss and suck at his stomach as you rub and squeeze his cock carefully, letting out a low sigh, glancing up at him.

His face is screwed up, brows knitted and his mouth hanging open. He has drool running down the side, hips bucking up against your hand as he groans in delight. “Fuck!” He moans, gripping at the sheets and bucking his hips upwards. And when you pump your hand faster his eyes widen, and he jerks with a gasp.

“Wait-“ He yelps, grabbing your wrist and trembling slightly. “Fuck that was close.” He whispers, panting as he lies back and chuckles breathlessly. “I don’t want to cum just yet.” He purrs, before he sits up and wraps his arms around your waist. Leaning back against the pillows and dragging your hips against his. “I’d rather be in you first.”

Your cheeks redden and Jaskier’s smile widens as he grasps his cock and angles it against your hole, before he slowly brings you down and groans. You gasp in surprise, tangling a hand in his hair and dragging him close. “Oh shit.” You whisper, trembling above him. Before you place your hands on his shoulders and start riding him. Rolling your hips in a circular motion, your hands pulling him closer and kissing him desperately.

He clenches his teeth and kisses back, panting as he bucks his hips upwards, his free hand reaching down and rubbing at your sex. He moans against your lips and tangles a hand in your hair, nipping and sucking at your lips as he thrusts his hips against yours. Letting out a whine and tangling a hand in his hair you ride him harder, gripping his shoulders desperately as you bite his bottom lip and gasp in delight. You throw your head back, release building in your abdomen, your hands trembling as you try and regain a semblance on your sanity.

Your orgasm crashes into you in waves, your hands gripping at his chest as you clench your teeth. You moan his name loudly and tremble before you whimper.

Jaskier thrusts faster and harder, moaning when you clench down on him and that orgasm he had been holding back, comes faster then expected. You arch your back when he releases into you and you whine softly.

You pant, resting your head against his shoulder and you laugh breathlessly. He grins slightly at your laughter and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling out of you slowly. “God that was amazing.” You whisper and watch as he swells in pride. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Jaskier whispers and drags his hands up your sides.

You both jump though when you hear furious knocking at the door. You gasp and cover your mouth quickly before you run to pull on your clothes. Jaskier is more lax though, pulling his on leisurely and then opening the door, looking up at Geralt. Who looks like he’s been through a storm.

“We need to leave. Now.” Geralt mutters and then glances over Jaskier’s shoulder, spotting you standing straight and looking flushed. “Are they coming with us?”

Jaskier grins over his shoulder at you, “Are you?” And your eyes widen, before you start thinking about all the things about noble life. The boring life flashing through your eyes and you smile. “I am.”

“Why are you in such a hurry, Geralt?”

“I have a child surprise and I would like to leave immediately.”

“What the hell were you doing out there?!”


End file.
